GhostKing Screws up Time and Space III
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: What could go wrong with a camping trip? A nice fire, S'mores...hot dogs...nature all around you! Oh, wait! What's this? A piece of notebook paper? What's that drawing on it...looks kinda like a tall guy in a nice suit...he doesn't have a face... The caption says, 'Always watching, no eyes...'
1. Chapter 1

** Ello! I'm back to screw up reality now!**

** This should be good!**

** I'm so sorry for not uploading anything these past weeks and such! I didn't die, just so you know! I was extremely busy and I had writer's block and my computer was undergoing surgery…**

** But I have had MAJOR writer's block for Rise Against. So whenever I have writer's block, a chapter for this will pop up! So I'll be working on two fics again! HURRAY!**

** XxXxXxXx**

GhostKing stood over the toaster, waiting for her breakfast to cook. In a terrifying, unexpected, loud _POP_; it shot from the toaster and into her face.

"AAAOOOAAA IT BURNZZZ!" she screamed.

annabehchase98, or Sarah, just sighed from where she was sitting at the table. "Wow, GhostKing..."

"My eyes...my eyes...they're burned shut..." GhostKing cried. But three seconds later she was back to normal and ate her toast.

Sarah just sighed again and drank her coffee.

"Hey, wanna go camping?" GhostKing asked randomly.

"Why would I want to go camping?" Sarah asked.

"Because there's marshmallows and S'mores and hot dog roasting!" GhostKing said excitedly.

A random portal opened and Sonic the Hedgehog fell through. "I LIKE HOT DOGS! COUNT ME IN!"

"Ok, camping buddy!" GhostKing and him linked arms like weird people and skipped off to the garage to get the tents, even though GhostKing can't skip.

Sarah sighed AGAIN. GhostKing must be high on toast again.

GhostKing and Sonic loaded the car up with stuffs they needed. Then they went and got Sarah again.

"Come on, Sarah! Let's go!" GhostKing pleaded.

"Yeah!" Sonic said.

"On one condition..." Sarah said evilly.

"Yes...?!" the happy campers asked happily.

"...Shadow comes with us."

"NOOOOOO!" Sonic cried.

"WHY?! HE'S NO FUN AT CAMPING TRIPS!" GhostKing wailed.

"That's my request..." Sarah said evilly.

"Ok, fine..." GhostKing sniffed.

"...Now for part 2 of my request..."

"WHAAAT?!" Sonic fainted.

"...Along with Shadow, we bring Silver. And-"

"Ok, Silver's good! He can start the fire. Can Blaze come too? She'd be awesome too!" GhostKing said.

"Only if she wants to. But I wasn't done with part two of the request." Sarah cleared her throat. "Along with Silver, Shadow and Sonic, we're bringing..."

GhostKing paled. "Yes...?"

"We're bringing..." Sarah paused for effect again.

"_YES_?!"

"We're bringing..."

"_JUST TELL ME GOSH DARNIT_!"

"We're bringing Mephiles."

"_NOOOOOOO!_"

** XxXxXxXx**

** DEEP IN THE WOODS, WHERE NO ONE WOULD EVER FIND THEM...muhahaha...**

** XxXxXxXx**

"THIS TENT SUCKS!" Sonic shouted, kicking the pile of tent poles and tent fabric and dirt.

Silver came over and magically made the tent right side up and not inside out. Sonic stuck his tongue out at him. "Show off."

"The Force is with me." Silver responded.

"WHERE IS THE TOILET?!" Sarah shouted.

"No toilets in the forest!" GhostKing said merrily, skipping around even through she can't skip in Real Life.

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" Sarah freaked.

"Dig a hole."

Sarah beat the living daylights out of GhostKing.

Meanwhile, Mephiles and Shadow were sitting in the car, both of them not willing to step one foot into the woods with a bunch of morons.

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you shoot me right now." Shadow growled.

"If I had a gun." Mephiles hissed.

Silver pulled open the door. "Come on, guys! Camping! S'mores! A nice campfire! Just try to have fun, ok?"

"No," they both said at the same time.

"GhostKing is gonna kill you." Silver warned.

"Not if I kill myself first." Mephiles growled.

"Get out of the car." Silver growled. "When it's dark, you can run away. Deal?"

"Fine." Shadow got out of the car and climbed a tree. "I'll stay up here until then."

Mephiles dived into the shadow of the car.

** XxXxXxXx**

** A LOT LATER INTO THE NIGHT, WHEN IT WAS GETTING FAIRLY DARK...**

** XxXxXxXx**

Once Sarah and GhostKing got the two antisocial guys to stop hiding and being dumb, they set up a campfire.

But they didn't have any matches, so GhostKing teleported away and came back a few seconds later with a cute little candle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!" Mephiles shouted.

"A cute little candle." GhostKing shrugged, throwing the candle on the dead leaves and stuff.

Instantly, the most horrific ball of flame shot into the air, laughing evilly. It was the best fire ever.

"THAT IS IBLIS, YOU NUMBSKULL!" Mephiles shouted.

"Oh. Cool!" Sarah cheered, grabbing a stick and a marshmallow and roasting it over Iblis.

Mephiles facepalmed. "Why...why am I stuck with you people?!"

"Because the Force is with us." Silver said plainly.

"Someone's been watching too much Star Wars." Sonic stated. He then began singing:

"Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song! Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong! But it will help if you just sing alooong!"  
"Bummm bummm buuuuummmm..." Sarah added.

"CEE AAH EMM PEE EFF EYE ARRE EEE ESS OOH ENN GEE SONG!" Silver shouted.

"Well...This is totally normal." GhostKing said with a great poker face while the weird people sang the Campfire Song Song.

"Suuure..." Shadow growled.

"CEEAAHEMMPEEEFFEYEARREEEEESS OOHENNGEE SONG!" Silver continued horribly.

He was such a bad singer that the Iblis/campfire died out.

"NOOOO!" Mephiles wailed, barely managing to keep an ember glowing to make sure Iblis didn't die completely.

"Ok, relax, you guys!" Sonic said. "Let's make hot dogs!"

** XxXxXxXx**

A bit later, everyone was trying to figure out the tent situation. There were two tents and six of them. But one tent could be divided down the middle, so it counts as two. So there were three tents and six of them.

"Uh...how about Sarah and GhostKing get one half of the big one, and then I get the other, and Shadow gets the other tent, and we tie Mephiles to a tree, and Silver can sleep on the car." Sonic suggested.

Everyone gave him the evil-est glare in the history of ever.

"Erm... Rock, paper scissors, then?" he squeaked.

** AFTER A LOT OF CURSING AND STUFF...**

"This is dumb. I has to share one half of the tent with Silver, Sarah has to share the other half with Shadow, and Mephiles and Sonic get the other tent." GhostKing growled.

Silver gave the Author a strange look. "I sense a disturbance in the Force." he said.

"But he's gonna kill me!" Sonic wailed.

"Sorry, you lost the rock paper scissors." Shadow snickered.

"I'M TIRED, SO I'M GONNA SLEEP NOW!" GhostKing announced loudly. She headed into her half of the tent.

The others, after much bickering, did the same.

** XxXxXxXx**

** TWENTY MINUETS LATER...**

** XxXxXxXx**

"What was that?!"

"That was Mephiles trying to suffocate Sonic with a pillow."

"Oh. Ok."

"Go to sleep, Silver."

"Ok. I just...WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing, Silver! Go to sleep!" GhostKing growled.

"But what if it was a bear?!"

"Then it's a bear! So what?!" GhostKing hissed.

A stick snapped outside. And then the "bear" said, "Hey... Sarah? GhostKing? What's the meaning of this?"

GhostKing crawled out of the tent, Sarah following. Shadow was holding a piece of notebook paper.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.  
"A note, I think." Shadow said. "It's got a circle with two x's on it, and a note saying, 'no eyes... But always watching.'"

GhostKing paled. Sarah fainted.

"What?" Shadow asked, looking a bit freaked out. "I also found another one. It looks like a really tall, skinny guy in a suit...and he doesn't seem to have a face."

GhostKing passed out. But before she did, she managed so say one word...

"Slenderman..."

** XxXxXxXx**

** DUN DUN DUUUUN…**

** Looks like this camping trip will be cut short unless they come up with a plan!**

** Remember to review!**

** But no Flames! Flame me and I release Iblis!**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

** XxXxXxXx**

"What's Slenderman?" Sonic asked.

"Only the most horrifying thing in all the universe! Quick! Help me start a fire! Maybe it'll keep him away!" Sarah grabbed a piece of wood and threw the Iblis candle on it. A horrifying fire started, lighting up the woods.

"That's not gonna do anything." GhostKing said solemnly. "Shadow's got the first two notes. There are six left. Slender's already after us. We need to find those last notes before he finds us."

"How?!" Silver squeaked.

"Take this flashlight. We'll have to split up. Look everywhere!" GhostKing tossed him a clunky flashlight. "Everyone else, take one and get a move on! Meet back here in an hour!" Everyone grabbed flashlights that appeared out of nowhere and darted off in a different direction in the woods.

**XxXxXxXx **

**SONIC**

** XxXxXxXx**

Sonic glanced around nervously. All he could hear were crickets and leaves crunching under his feet. He sort of half-jogged, half-stumbled through the forest and nearly dropped his flashlight five times.

"Ok...whatever this Slenderman guy is...he can't be any worse than Eggman." he muttered to himself. "Well...I take that back. Anyone can be worse than Eggman."

Not very reassuring.

Sonic tripped over a rock and the flashlight skittered away to light up a brick structure. It looked like some sort of bath house...and it was sort of an odd place to put some bathrooms. "Well...GhostKing said to check everywhere..." he muttered to himself before walking in.

It was basically a bathroom maze. Whoever constructed the place had to have been on crack or something. Dead ends...in a bathroom? Seriously?

"Oh, Slender note! Where are youuu..." Sonic sang horribly. He rounded a corner and sighed with relief. There was a piece of notebook paper. It had, 'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO' written all over it.

...Loverly.

"I'll be taking that!" Sonic said triumphantly.

He grabbed the note off the wall as a chill swept through the bath house. "Uh...Shadow? That you?" Sonic whimpered. He shut his eyes and ran backwards, going the opposite direction he had come.

His vision was clouding...almost as though static was obscuring his eyes...

"AAAAHHHH!" Sonic screamed, running over a poorly constructed chair in a corner. He turned right and kept running, with no intentions of stopping... ...right into a dead end.

"NO! NO! NOOOO!" Sonic wailed, turning and running the way he had came. He stopped dead in his tracks. There, at the other end of the bath house, was a guy in a suit. He didn't have a face...

Sonic blinked, and he came closer. He couldn't move...fear had rooted him to the spot. Besides, the Slenderman was blocking the only exit. Sonic's vision began to go dark just as the Slenderman was within reaching distance.

He collapsed to the cold stone tile, slightly recalling the fact that one of Shadow's notes said something like, "Don't look or it takes you."

** XxXxXxXx **

**SILVER**

** XXxxXxXx **

Silver stumbled through the forest, very aware that the bracelets and boots he was wearing were glowing like Glow-Sticks. He jumped at every little sound, terrified of being caught by this Slenderman guy that GhostKing and Sarah were so terrified of. He clicked the flashlight off and stood still, certain that he had heard something again.

Nothing.

Silver continued on, humming a happy song, but the tune sort of died in his throat. Partly because there was this huge drainpipe-like tunnel in front of him. Plus his flashlight wasn't strong enough to shine all the way through, so that made it creepier.

Silver inched towards the pipe, turning around suddenly when a stick snapped somewhere in the trees.

No one there...

He ran for the pipe and almost missed the piece of notebook paper sticking to the side.

" 'Can't run.'" Silver read, picking it up. "I wanna go home...!"

He ran out the opposite end of the tunnel and kept running until he came to a brick structure. It looked like some sort of building that would have indoor plumbing, like a bath house. Silver was about to go in when a long, terrified scream echoed from it.

"OH GREAT CHAOS!" Silver shouted, running back towards the woods. As he reached the tree line, he turned to take one last look at the building...and dropped the flashlight.

There was an extremely tall and skinny guy in a suit standing at the entrance. He had no face and black tentacles grew from his back, holding a limp blue form above him like some sort of trophy...

"Sonic!" Silver shouted.

The faceless man turned towards him and began walking. "No! No no no no!" Silver shrieked, darting through the woods with nothing to light his way. His foot snagged in a protruding root, sending him crashing to the ground. His vision was blurring...everything was going fuzzy...

Silver felt something wrap around his neck, keeping him from screaming anything else. Something else grabbed his wrists and ankles...

...And then everything went dark.

** XxXxXxXx **

**SARAH **

**XxXxXxXx**

"Uh...hello?" Sarah called softly, worried that anyone besides her friends heard. When no one answered, she entered the abandoned bath house.

So far, so good. She hadn't run into Slenderman. Or anyone else bad.

After taking a few turns she stopped and retrieved a piece of notebook paper. It looked as though it had been torn from the wall...did that mean that her friends were already seeing this creature and fleeing before he could hurt them? She'd rather not think about it.

Sarah picked up the paper and ran out of the bath house and towards the trees. She didn't stop until her foot caught on a root, sending her crashing to the ground. Her hand that was already holding a note fell onto another piece of paper...another note. This one looking as though it had been taken from somewhere and abandoned...

"Two notes...Shadow had two...four down, four to go." Sarah whispered to herself, tucking the notes into a pocket. She turned to look behind her, terrified of being followed.

She didn't see a Slenderman, but she did see a flashlight beam. Sarah began running towards it, worried that someone may be hurt. She retrieved the flashlight and shone it around the woods. No one was there.

"Hello?" she dared.

Still nothing. Sarah took the two notes she had and used her Author Power to bind then to a tree unless either she or one of the others tried to move them. She put the extra flashlight nearby to act as a beacon and then continued on her way through the woods. "Is there anybody out there..." she muttered, mostly to herself. No one answered.

Sarah felt as though she would flip if anyone so much as poked her. She made a dagger appear into existence with Author Power, but she doubted that that alone would stop Slenderman. Still, it was protection against those nasty mosquitoes flying around that were the size of Texas. After stabbing one into a tree she got serious again. There was a murder/creepy guy stalking her friends. It was her job to mercilessly kill this guy. Well...maybe not kill...Sarah hated killing people. They had lives too, you know. So she would probably end up catching Slenderman, tie him to a tree, and then throw stuff at him until the police came.

A stick snapped nearby. Sarah wheeled around, but saw nothing.

She quickened her pace.

Another stick.

She was certain that someone was behind her now. She started jogging.

When she was a fair distance away from the creepy patch of trees, she stopped to catch her breath. A hand fell onto her shoulder. Sarah screamed, whipping the knife around to catch the Slenderman in the stomach.

**XxXxXxXx**

** MEPHILES **

**XxXxXxXx **

The ONE time he tries to be nice and what does he get?! A knife to the stomach! Luckily, he was practically made of darkness, so he wasn't hurt.

"Sarah! It's me!" Mephiles growled.

"Don't DO that! You do know there's a murderer around here, right?! Don't scare me like that!" Sarah hissed.

"Sorry." Mephiles growled again. "Did you find the others? Or any notes, for that matter?"

"Two of them. They all looked as though someone moved them. I also found a flashlight...one of the ones GhostKing gave us..."

"Whoever this guy is, he poses a threat." Mephiles muttered. "If I were you, I'd use that Author Power of yours and get out of here."

"But we have to find the notes! There's still four out there!" Sarah protested.

"What will they do?"

"I don't know, find GhostKing and ask her! She's the nerdy gamer!"

"Fine. But be careful. This...this demon's powers are greater than my own." Mephiles said, walking in a random direction.

"Whoa...ok..." Sarah said. She began walking in a different direction.

Mephiles turned towards the right and found a weird cylinder-like thing made of old rusted metal. Stuck to the side was another note, this one saying, 'HELP ME'. Mephiles pulled it off the structure just as a cold wind blew through the forest, like an omen. "Sarah?" he called, but there was no answer. He knew, somehow, that she was in danger.

Mephiles clutched the piece of paper and ran back towards where he last saw her. "Sarah! Sarah, don't go that way!" He barely made out a figure among the trees. He ran closer, training his flashlight on the person. Sarah was barely managing to crawl away from the faceless form behind her. When Mephiles shone the light on him, he turned and "stared" at him, forgetting his original prey and coming for him.

"Come on, then! Leave her alone!" Mephiles continued, backing up slightly. His vision was clouding dangerously, threatening to give out on him altogether.

He stumbled backwards, tripping over a root and waiting for it all to end. But it never came. Mephiles managed to clear his sight enough to make out the form of the Slenderman as he picked up Sarah in his arms. Now with her in his possession, he headed back towards where Mephiles was still slumped, rooted to the spot out of a mixture of horror...and slight fear.

"Put her down!" he demanded. The Slenderman ignored him, coming closer. The dark tentacles on his back began reaching for him. Mephiles tried to escape, but one of them wrapped around his ankle...

... And the world went dark.

** XxXxXxXx **

**GHOSTKING**

** XxXxXxXx **

"Well, this could be worse..." GhostKing muttered to herself. "I mean...I got one note...and nothing's happened."

It was true, the master at the game of Slender had already collected one note. Luckily, there was no sign of Slenderman. It was a good day...er...night. GhostKing continued through the woods, whistling a happy song. But the light, carefree mood didn't stick long. The forest seemed to suck up all happiness within a 50 mile radius.

She saw a flashlight beam and walked towards it. Lo and behold... There, illuminated by the glow, were two other notes. Sarah must have put them there...but why?

GhostKing gathered them up. Three down...three to go. GhostKing had two. Shadow had the other ones. That left two they haven't found yet. They were on a roll. Maybe they already got the eight notes by now.

She came to a bizarre section of trees that were all sawed off above ten feet. Nothing was there, except a slight fog that had rolled in at some point.

Loverly.

GhostKing left the logs and continued on.

It was beginning to get really creepy out. Because 'creepy' was now considered a weather forecast. GhostKing is now a hipster trend-setter for coming up with the weather forecast of 'creepy with a chance of "AAAAGHHH CRAAAAP SLENDERRRRMAAAAAAN!"'

She laughed to herself. But the creepyness had doubled. GhostKing glanced behind her to see a tall guy in a suit. He didn't have a face. And he was less than a meter away from her.

"OH GREAT CHAOS!" she shouted, throwing her flashlight at the Slenderman and knocking his head backwards with an unpleasant snap. He just glared...or at least, he looked like he was glaring... And then cracked his neck back into its original position.

"WHY DOES THIS GAME OUT OF EVERY GAME OUT THERE HAVE TO BECOME REALITY?!" GhostKing screamed, darting through the forest. She was going slightly insane from staring at the Slenderman for a while.

After a while of running she stopped and turned. Slenderman wasn't there, so she laughed and said quite loudly, "Ha! That's right, you balloon face! We're collecting your pages/death notes and there's nothing you can do about it! What are these for, anyway? You're a horrible drawer! I LAUGH AT YOU AND I'M GONN-AAAAHHHH OH GREAT FLIPPIN' CHAOS!" GhostKing screamed and ran as the Slenderman teleported right in front of her.

She continued running through the forest, having sanity somehow scared back into her. She made another flashlight appear and used it to quit running into trees in complete darkness. "At least I still have my three notes," GhostKing muttered.

She glanced up... And lo and behold again... There was another note stuck to a random tree!

Right...she had four notes now. Shadow had the other two. Using some of her power, she pointed herself in a direction that looked promising and headed off that way, trying to ignore the evil, faceless presence behind her. Slenderman wouldn't let her out of his sight...all she had to do was keep moving, not look back or backtrack and she should be fine.

It was really harder than it sounded.

Eventually, GhostKing saw something light coloured among the trees...another note. And it was lying on the ground... She quickly swooped down and picked it up. As soon as she had it, something appeared out of the corner of her eye...and vanished. She dared to look, and out of the corner of her eye it happened again.

And again.

And again...

"ALL RIGHT, I GET THAT YOU'RE A STALKER!" GhostKing eventually screamed, whipping around to glare daggers at the Slenderman. He held his arms up in a 'whoa, we're cool here, man.' gesture and then teleported off somewhere.

GhostKing snickered. "My face is great protection against the faceless."

She shuffled her seven pages and continued on.

**XxXxXxXx **

**SHADOW**

** XxXxXxXx **

What a stupid, good for nothing camping trip. Then again, any sort of vacation taken with GhostKing and/or Sarah was bound to end in life-threatening situations. On a good day they might almost all drown. On a bad day...well...this camping trip was a good example of a 'bad day' with the two Authors.

Shadow was really tempted to just stand there and accept his fate with Slenderman. Instead, he glanced down at the two notes he had and wondered what the heck to do with them.

Confetti, maybe? Nah...

Shadow thought that someone was right behind him, but he ignored whoever it was, concentrating instead on focusing the flashlight's beam on the mini path in front of him.

"Go away, whoever you are," he said flatly.

The guy behind him didn't listen.

"I said, go away." he warned.

A stick snapped behind him.

"Go away before I take these notes and give you so many papercuts you bleed out!" he threatened, still not turning around.

"Well, that escalated quickly." said a voice.

Shadow jumped and turned, a bit surprised to see GhostKing instead of the Slenderman. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I saw that Slendy was stalking you. So I scared him away with my face and stalked you instead." GhostKing grinned madly.

Shadow gave her a really weird look, to which she responded, "Never mind. I'll tell you later. Hey, you have the other two notes?! Great! I've got the other five others right here! Now we need to find the last one!"

"Right there." Shadow pulled the last note off a tree.

"Well, that was almost too easy. I-"

GhostKing was cut off as a tree fell dangerously close to them. She swung the beam of her flashlight towards the past base of the tree and then turned and ran, Shadow close behind.

"I think he's mad." GhostKing muttered as another tree fell in front of them, blocking their path.

"You don't say." Shadow sighed as they changed direction and continued running blindly through the forest.

"What now?! We've got all eight notes! Where are the others?!"

"I think we're a little too late for that. They've probably all gotten captured...or worse." Shadow halted. "Do you see that?"

"What?" GhostKing squinted into the forest.

"Wasn't there a gasoline tankard somewhere in this place?" Shadow sighed.

"Yeah...whyyy...?"

"I think he's gonna light it up like a-"

** BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

A huge ball of flame shot into the air just to the left of them. Silhouetted against the fire was the Slenderman, looking twenty times scarier than normal.

"RUUUUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" GhostKing panicked, running away.

"No, GhostKing, wait!" Shadow warned. The Slenderman had teleported...but to where...?

He got his answer as GhostKing collapsed to the ground, grabbing at a tree root to keep the Slenderman from pulling her into his grasp. "SHADOW! TAKE THE NOTES! GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed, throwing the six pages she had at him.

Shadow ran as close as he dared towards the faceless demon and his prey, grabbing the pages as quickly as he could. The Slenderman was drawing nearer and nearer now, almost stepping on the final page Shadow needed.

Shadow took a deep breath and dived for the last page just as he began to lose consciousness.

**XxXxXxXx **

**To be continued...muhahahaha... **

**So...what do you guys think is going to happen next?**

** I have the least expected ending for you guys, so you're bound to like it! Take a wild guess!**

**Also I apologize for any grammatical errors and/or mathematical errors in counting the eight pages. I was kinda in a hurry to post!  
**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

**XxXxXxXx**

Heaven wasn't really quite how Silver pictured it. He pictured Heaven as a nice place in the clouds with a big gate made of pearls guarded by an angel with a holy spear. Not a gray box/prison cell.

"Maybe it's actually Hell..." he muttered to himself.

That thought sort of scared him, because Hell wasn't as bad as he expected.

"Or maybe you're not actually dead." Shadow growled from one of the corners of the room.

"Then how do you explain running into Slenderman? No one runs into him and lives!" Silver protested.

"Except GhostKing, but that's a long story." Shadow sighed, casting a glance at the still sleeping Author.

"So if Slenderman didn't kill us...what's gonna happen next?" Sonic asked.

"Apparently we sit in a box." Mephiles rolled his eyes.

"Well, after that. Did we get teleported to another dimension?! AGAIN?!"

"Yeah. Like we get thrown halfway across the universe regularly." Sarah said very sarcastically.

"Well, knowing you, we sort of do!" Sonic said.

"That was just that one time!"

"What about when Ganondorf was in GhostKing's attic? And the whole deal with a kid in green tights and a sword?"

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT ACCURSED INCIDENT EVER AGAIN!" Sarah roared.

"*Zzz-snort* What?!" GhostKing woke up at her yell.

"It doesn't concern you. Go back to sleep." Sarah growled.

"Well, if you're talking about my attic, then yeah, I think it concerns me!" GhostKing said.

"Can we stop yelling now?" Silver asked.

"NO!" Sarah yelled. "WE MUST YELL TO ENTERTAIN THE READERS AND REVIEWERS!"

"The who and what?" Shadow asked.

"Forget it." Sarah glared at everyone in the box. "We're gonna die here, and that's the end of that discussion."

"Oh good, so this isn't Hell." Silver grinned.

"It's gonna be if you don't shut up."

"Sarah, jeez, what is with you?" GhostKing facepalmed.

"I lost my chocolate as we were running through the woods screaming like maniacs." Sarah's eyes practically shot daggers.

"I lost my sanity. So there." GhostKing stuck her tongue out.

That was when the wall that Shadow was leaning against fell backwards, taking him with it. The group was now staring into a dark room, trying to figure out who the heck had saved them from the horrid box that wasn't Hell.

"Oh boy. More darkness." Silver muttered.

"Good." Mephiles said.

"What now?" Sonic asked.

"We get out of the box." Shadow growled from where he was face-planted in the exit.

"Good plan!"

The group all exited. Nothing really bad happened, so they counted that as a good thing.

"Hello?" Sonic called.

Without warning, the lights switched on, momentarily blinding the group. When their eyes were finally used to the light, they made out two figures walking towards them. One was extremely skinny and tall, wearing a business suit, and the other was extremely fat and sort-of tall, but not as tall as the first guy.

"Eggman! Run! Slenderman's behind you!" Silver shouted, turning to run.

A giant wall fell from the ceiling, sealing off his exit back into the box. He spun around and sort of gave the two villains a glare.

"Hahahahahaha! Good job, Slender! You have earned your pay!" Eggman laughed, handing the demon something in a foil wrapper. The Slenderman somehow ate it, somehow looking very happy despite the fact he didn't have a face.

"You paid him in candy?" Shadow asked, looking about ready to Chaos Blast everything into oblivion.

"Well...what would YOU do for a Klondike bar?" Eggman asked. "Are you SERIOUS?!" GhostKing shouted.

"Turns out he has a high metabolism and likes candy. Can't gain weight for anything, am I right?" Eggman grinned at the Slenderman, who just shrugged.

"And the opposite can be said for you, Egghead!" Sonic muttered.

"Right... So you hired Slendy here to kidnap us. What were those pages doing out in the forest, then?" Sarah asked.

"Stupid kids were putting stuff up. No doubt that tipped you off to my brilliant plan!" Eggman growled.

"Oh, all right, then..." Sarah facepalmed.

The Slenderman was trying to get everyone's attention. He began doing sign language, and then pointed to Mephiles.

"What the heck is he saying?" Silver asked.

Mephiles just stared, and then squeaked, "Brother?"

The Slenderman nodded.

"I haven't seen you for twelve years! Where were you all this time?!" Mephiles and the Slenderman embraced each other in an awkward hug.

"Oh...didn't expect this..." Eggman muttered.

"Hey, I see the resemblance!" Shadow snickered. "They both don't have complete faces!"

"And they're also friggen' scary..." Sarah muttered.

"Er...well then... Slender! Come with me! We must prepare their doom!" Eggman laughed evilly.

The Slenderman just stared, and then slowly began walking towards him. Eggman got a terrified look on his face and started backing up. "Wha...what are you doing?! You can't disobey me! Who else will supplies your Klondike bars?!"

"Dude, you're forgetting we're AUTHORS!" GhostKing said, making a Klondike bar appear out of nowhere.

Slenderman ate it and then continued stalking Eggman.

"AAAHHH NOOOO!" the fat guy ran out of the room and pretty much allowed them to escape then and there.

"Well, that was an adventure." Sonic said proudly.

"Let's hope it never happens again." Shadow mumbled.

Slenderman signed something, which Mephiles translated to, "I have to go strike fear into the hearts of kids now. Goodbye, Klondike bar suppliers." And the Slenderman teleported out.

"What a day. Let's go home now." Silver decided.

That was when a portal opened and a kid fell through. GhostKing recognized him as Johnny RocketBooster, a fellow Author.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The forest's on fire! And its got a face!" Johnny shouted.

"Oh...we forgot to extinguish the Iblis fire we had, didn't we?" Silver facepalmed.

"Yep. Come on, people! Let's go take care of this probablem!" GhostKing opened a portal and they teleported out.

Meanwhile, a man was looking through another portal thing and watched the group head out of the base. "Soon...soon they will be destroyed." he laughed.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT ISSUE OF SCREWED UP TIME AND SPACE. **

**XxXxXxXx **

**All right, please read these Author notes!**

** The first TWO AUTHORS THAT WANT TO BE FEATURED IN THE NEXT BOOK PLEASE LEAVE THE FOLLOWING:**

** Name **

**Age **

**Gender **

**Basic description **

**ONE Sonic character you want to hang out with the most. (It can be any of the following: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, or Mephiles.)**

** I'M ONLY ACCEPTING THE FIRST TWO SUBMISSIONS! **

**PLEASE BE A GOOD SPORT ABOUT THIS IF YOU'RE NOT THE FIRST TO ENTER. **

**That is all.**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28 **

**P.S.: the next story will be posted after a chapter of Rise Against. **


End file.
